When There's Nothing Left To Do Except Scream
by LittleDragon
Summary: This is a funny little fic I wrote one day when I was bored about Wufei's terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. Not meant as Wufei bashing!!! And yes, it is found on my site under the title 'Wufei's Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day'.


"So, um, what's this letter doing on my desk?" Treize asked his secretary.  
She looked at him as if she had no idea what he was talking about. "I have no idea, Sir. What do you think I am? Your secretary or something?"  
Shaking his head, Treize picked up the letter and mumbled something about having to get better help.  
  
Hey, Kyleina!   
I've written this story as a somewhat late gift for you. You're my friend and I'd like to thank you for writting to me in the first place. I don't think I would ever have met you if you didn't. So, as a token of my friendship this is my story dedicated to Kyleina.  
  
Title: When There's Nothing Left To Do Except Scream...  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: insane humor, lots of nonsense, yaoi implications  
Spoiler: Read it and find out.  
  
Wufei was having a bad day. And not just a bad day, but a REALLY BAD DAY. It's not as if he didn't always have a bad day, he did live with Duo, but this one was a paticularly bad day. In fact it was turing out to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. Poor Wufei.   
He was trudging down the block, not really caring where he was trudging to, when all of a sudden he fell. And not just fell to the ground. No. This was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day, so he couldn't JUST trip and fall to the ground he had to trip, fall down a very deep hole in the middle of a busy city sidewalk in the middle of a space colony, and then hit the ground. Poor Wufei.  
Muttering something about injustice, he picked himself up and looked around. He could have just fallen down an ordinary hole in the middle of a busy city sidewalk, in the middle of a space colony, but no. This was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day, and as it turned out, he had not fallen down just any ordinary hole in the middle of a busy city sidewalk, in the middle of a space colony. He had fallen down a rare and special hole in the middle of a busy city sidewalk in the middle of a space colony that lead to the fairy kingdom. Poor Wufei.  
Just as he was preparing to find his way out of the rare and special hole in the middle of a busy city sidewalk, in the middle of a space colony that lead to the Fairy Kingdom, a bright light blinded him. Well, almost blinded him. Had it been a REALLY terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day, he would have lost his sight. Whipping out his katana, he was ready to take a swing at the first little light that took a step closer to him, when one spoke. Poor Wufei.  
Their voice was high and it hurt Wufei's ears. He was beginning to believe he would soon become very deaf and this really WAS a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day, not just his normal everyday routine. When all of a sudden he began to magically be able to decipher what the little squeaks the fairy was making meant. Poor Wufei.  
He immediately wished he didn't know what they were saying. Here's what they said.   
"You have fallen down the rare and special hole in the middle of a busy city sidewalk, in the middle of a space colonly, that leads to the Fairy Kingdom. Therefore, trespassing on our Queen's property and, at the same time, smashing Her Majesty's favorite rose bush."  
It was then that Wufei first realized that he was indeed sitting on Her Majesty's favorite rosebush. Poor Wufei.  
With a yelp of pain, he lept off it and began pulling thorns from his rear section. Poor Wufei.  
The fairy spoke again. "Do you realize the seriousness of your crime, Mr. Chang?"  
What the hell were those fairies saying? He couldn't pay attention due to the fact that his posterior was in a certain amout of pain. Poor Wufei.  
"You don't, do you? Well, that means we'll have to take you to our Queen, but I warn you, she's not in a very good mood today. In fact, she's been having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day."  
Really? So, he wasn't alone. There were others out there who had terrible, horrible, no good, very bad days. Wufei decided that he should meet this Queen of the fairy kingdom at the bottom of a rare and special hole, in the middle of a busy city sidewalk, in the middle of a space colony. Poor Wufei.  
The fairies dragged him down many flights of stairs, proving to Wufei 1. that this was not the end of his terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day and 2. that bumping your head multiple times will not cause a loss of memory as suggested in the cartoons. He would soon wish he had lost his memory. Poor Wufei.  
When they arrived at the Queen's chamber Wufei was feeling okay, considering he had fallen on top of a rose bush, then was dragged down at least 40 flights of steps. He wanted to ask the fairies where their sense of Justice was, but he couldn't figure out how to speak their queer, strange, and squeaky language. When the Queen walked out, Wufei nearly fainted and knew that his terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day was not nearly over. Poor Wufei.  
In front of him stood the naked "Queen", but before he could say anything the head fairy stepped forward.  
"Good morning my Illustrious, Ginger-Haired, Beautiful, If a Little Homosexual Queen. We have brought you the young dragon you asked for. Though, I must admit that he looks nothing like the pictures of fairy tale dragons."  
The "Illustrious, Ginger-Haired, Beautiful, If a Little Homosexual Queen" then stood up (Poor Wufei!) and....Wufei turned his head to avoid what he would see if he didn't. Too late. This really was his terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. Well, maybe not exactly terrible.....^-^  
"And now, My Little Dragon, you're all mine..." The 'Illustrious, Ginger-Haired, Beautiful, If a Little Homosexual Queen' spoke.  
Poor Wufei. First he was just having a normal terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. Then he fell down a rare and special hole in the middle of a busy city sidewalk in the middle of a space colony that lead to the Fairy Kingdom. Then he found himself on top of the "Illustrious, Ginger-Haired, Beautiful, If a Little Homosexual Queen's" favorite rosebush which, seconds later, he was pulled off of and dragged down at least 40 flights of stairs. Now here he was, laying on the ground with his archrival, Treize Khushrenada, standing naked and staring at him. And on top of all that he was surprised to find himself a little aroused....There was nothing left for him to do except scream.  
  



End file.
